1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to log splitting machines and more particularly to a blade for such machines which is rotatable about an axis and able to split a log in a single 360.degree. rotation about said axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Logs must be split in order to be effectively and economically used as firewood. The majority of motorized log splitting machines known today are designed to operate by forcing a log against a wedge with a ram. Typically, the ram is hydraulically driven and the motor is gasoline powered. Such log splitting machines exhibit a number of disadvantages. For example, the operator of such a machine frequently must steady the log to be split which creates the possibility of a trapped hand between the log and the ram or wedge when the power is applied. The ram in these log splitting machines usually requires about twenty seconds to cycle from a retracted position to an advanced position and back again. Also, these machines are often long and heavy due to the length and weight of the ram. Gasoline powered log splitters have the further undesirable features of being loud and air polluting.
Thus, there presently exists a genuine need for a safe, effective, fast, quiet, pollution-free, relatively small, easy to use, automatic log splitting machine.